Hidden Meaning
by RobSp1derp1g
Summary: What happens when a fan discovers there's a hidden meaning in one of Sam's favorite phrases? Seddie, adaptation of TrueJackVP408's "iShip Seddie". Rated T for no particular reason.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first iCarly fic. It's an adaptation of TrueJackVP408's "iShip Seddie".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.  
**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

"I'm a fish stick!" Carly stated, obviously lying for the comic effect.

"And I'm a bee!" Sam continued the effect created by her best friend.

"And this is iCarly!" They said, nearly screamed together, as usual.

"Just a little note for all of you viewers," Carly said, making me a signal, which I understood. I switched to the B cam and placed myself behind my laptop. Then I triggered a switch beside my laptop. "This episode of the webcast is very special." Carly continued to speak. The green screen dropped behind Carly and Sam and, as I stroke a few keys on my laptop, a photo of the surface of the moon was being broadcast to our thousands of viewers. I signaled Carly and Sam, letting them know that the background was set.

"That's right, Carly, this episode is being broadcasted from the MOON!" Sam continued.

I turned to the A cam and pointed it to myself. "Yes, the moon, Earth's natural satellite. That thing that shows up at night sometimes and makes Sam's golden hair sparkle." I immediately switched to the B cam and hid behind my laptop.

Okay, where did that come from? I wouldn't mind if I had told that to Carly, but I did say Sam. It was official, I was a dead man.

Both girls kept looking at me with quizzical looks on their faces, Sam more than Carly. I could swear that I saw a hint of pink on Sam's face, but I couldn't tell for sure. I would have to watch the B cam's video later to make sure.

Carly cleared her throat, prompting Sam to focus on the show.

"Unfortunately, this week we've been busy so we couldn't think of any segments for the show…" Carly stated. Sam pressed a button on her remote, and a 'oh' sound echoed throughout the set. Sam then carried on. "So, we've decided to do the next best thing. We're gonna do some Q&A, we're gonna answer to your comments on our site! Freddork, get our site's comments."

"Sorry, Sam, technology's a bit harder to use on the moon…" I retorted, jokingly. Having done that, I finally opened Pear Climb and typed in the URL of our site. The comments section was found without much hassle, I did design the site, after all.

For some reason, our server, which is installed here on the set, was slower than usual. "That's odd," I commented "the server's a little clogged up."

"What's wrong, Fredwierd?" Sam replied.

I noticed the site was flooding with new comments, about 100 per minute. "The viewers are commenting like crazy! I've only read a few of them so far, but if we are going to reply to them all, we might just break the world record." I informed.

"What do they say?" Carly asked.

"I'll put it on the screen." I said.

Sam looked at the screen and saw a comment directed to her.

"I'll answer this one." She informed. "Spi… how do you read this?"

"I think you need to read the 1's as if they were I's." I informed.

"Okay, I wonder how you know that… Anyway, Sp1derp1g asked 'Sam, I noticed that you say you like _fried chicken_ a lot_._ Is it some sort of code or hidden message?' It is, now try figuring it out." Sam playfully teased the viewer.

"Guys, I'm gonna refresh the page." I informed.

After I refreshed the page, a new comment by Sp1derp1g was already on the page. _Wow, that guy types fast._ I thought.

Sam read the comment.

"'It's okay, I know what it means. '"

Sam became worried. I could see it in her eyes.

"Freddie, can you get the e-mail address for that viewer?" She asked me.

"Sure, but is there a problem?" I questioned.

"I hope not." Sam saw scared, I could see that. I knew Carly could see that as well, so I signaled her to end the show earlier.

"Due to some technical difficulties, we are forced to end the show a little earlier than usual. But stay tuned, we will be back soon." She came up with an excuse.

After we ended the show, I gave Sam Sp1derp1g's e-mail address and she ran downstairs, probably wanting to know what he meant by his comment on the site.

"Freddie, come here, will you?" Carly asked me.

"Sure, any problem?" I replied, wondering if anything was wrong.

"What was that about the moon?" Carly really wanted to know that.

"Well, it's Earth's natural satellite, has an effect on the tides, that sort of thing." I said, rather plainly. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I know, but I think Sam didn't…" Carly said, somewhat worried.

"She didn't? That's the kind of thing you learn at school!" I was actually surprised Sam didn't know that stuff about the moon.

Carly looked at me with an inquisitive look on her face. "Are we talking about the same thing here?"

"Come on, Carly, of course I do." I assured her.

"Okay then, what is it we're talking about?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"The moon?" I replied, quite obviously, "I thought it was obvious…"

Apparently that wasn't it. "No," she said, "we did start talking about the moon, but I changed the subject. You didn't notice it, though."

She did? "What are we talking about now?"

"About how you feel about Sam." Carly stated.

I was caught off-guard by that question, but tried not to let it show. I failed at it. Badly.

"Hit a nerve, Freddie?" Carly asked, already knowing the answer.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I retorted.

"You said and I quote 'that thing that shows up at night sometimes and makes Sam's golden hair sparkle.'"

"I kinda did, didn't I?" Carly only nodded.

"But that seems so, I don't know, weird. She is always hitting me, and now you say I like her?"

"Well, yes. Tell you what, describe Sam to me, in every way." She proposed.

I, having nothing to lose, accepted. "Okay, Sam is a blond-haired demon who enjoys making physical and psychological pain. More than half the kids at school are emotionally scarred thanks to her." I did an overall description of her.

"That's not enough, Freddie, you can do better than that." Carly replied.

Okay, this was going to be long. "Sam's blue eyes remind me of the ocean. Even though she hits me more times than I can count, I still like her and gladly consider her one of my best friends." I got to admit, it felt _really_ good to get that chizz of my chest.

Then, the unexpected happened. Carly pulled me into a hug.

"Huh, what was that for?" I asked.

"For telling the truth. For letting me know you like Sam."

"I better go talk to her." I said, heading for the elevator.

"Wait, before you go, can you give me that Spider guy's e-mail?" Carly asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously. She would never let things happen by themselves.

* * *

**So, do you like it? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another installment of Hidden Meaning. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly!  
**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

How did that guy find out? I've been trying so hard to keep it a secret, and a random viewer claims to know what it means. First, I'm gonna e-mail this guy and see if he's right. If he is, I'm asking him how he found out. It's not like someone can just ask me that and I'll say the truth. That's as probable as Frothy getting a job.

So far, I only slipped once. At the dentist, when Carly found out about the kiss I shared with Freddie. I hate laughing gas. From what Carly told me, I told her that my thumb was missing then I told her that I liked fried chicken, which she took literally, and then I told her about the kiss. She didn't understand the hidden meaning in 'fried chicken', so I guess I'm in the clear.

Even though that is true, I don't think that they are completely unaware of my feelings. I bet Carly has figured it out by now, or at least suspects it. I mean, when I saw them at the Groovy Smoothie on the night of the Girls Choice Dance. I saw them dancing and was clearly jealous, and I'm sure at least one of them noticed it. Unless they were too busy dancing with each other. To this day, I didn't know why I felt like that.

"Let's get this guy into questioning!" I said. I typed in the e-mail that Freddie gave me and typed in my message.

_Hey, Sam Puckett here._

_Listen, you claim you know what the hidden meaning in 'fried chicken' is._

_What is that?_

_I demand an answer, you better have one._

_Sam._

_PS: If you're online right now, add my screenname on Doors Messenger. It's 'samjpuckett'._

After I sent my message, I opened Doors Messenger expecting a reply. And a reply came. Quite fast, by the way. There was a notification on the screen of Carly's kitchen computer. It read:

_SeddieSp1der has added you to their contact list, accept?_

I had already e-mailed him, I wasn't gonna back out now. I pressed Yes.

SeddieSp1der's name showed up on my contacts list. Through an amazing coincidence, his personal message was 'Listening to Running Away by AM'. That's the song that was playing when Freddie and I kissed. Some serious chizz is going on, I'm sure.

The conversation I had with Sp1derp1g went on like this.

**SeddieSp1der: **Sam Puckett?

**Samjpuckett:** Yes, are you Sp1derp1g?

**SeddieSp1der:** Yes, I am.

**Samjpuckett:** Okay, do you know what the message is?

**SeddieSp1der:** Yes, I do. I assume you want to know how I figured it out.

**Samjpuckett:** Obviously!

**SeddieSp1der:** Well, I started watching your webcast from the start and I noticed the way you treated your coworkers. You work well with Carly and sometimes with Freddie Benson. You throw him off the stage, you give him wet willies… I saw that you kept ripping on him, and then I read this quote on a message board: "If a girl constantly rips on a guy, it means she has a crush on him." And then it clicked. You must have a crush on Freddie Benson.

**Samjpuckett:** W-what? You got to be joking...

**SeddieSp1der:** Am I? Think for a bit, and describe Freddie.

**Samjpuckett: **Okay, I like proving people wrong. :D Freddie's a dork, totally and completely. I know that if it wasn't for iCarly, I wouldn't even be friends with him.

**SeddieSp1der: **Okay, what's his eye color?

**Samjpuckett: **Brown, why?

**SeddieSp1der: **What do you think about his eyes?

**Samjpuckett: **W-well, they're brown, just like his hair, and brown's my favorite color. He is a dork, but he can be really sweet sometimes. Once, this friend of Carly's came back to town and was getting Carly away from me. Freddie won the School at Sea program and gave it to Missy so that I wouldn't be sad. Also, he's really smart and into computers and technology and stuff

**SeddieSp1der:** And you say he's a dork?

**Samjpuckett: **Yes, I said that twice already.

**SeddieSp1der:** If you had the chance to get another tech producer, maybe a better looking one, would you?

**Samjpuckett: **Yes, I… I would…

**SeddieSp1der: **Would you really?

**Samjpuckett:** No, I wouldn't.

**SeddieSp1der: **Why?

**Samjpuckett:** You know why.

**SeddieSp1der: **I do, but I want to hear it from you.

**Samjpuckett:** You won't hear me say it.

**SeddieSp1der: **Thenlet me read it. Why wouldn't you?

**Samjpuckett:** Because he's _my_ dork.

**SeddieSp1der: **And why is he _your _dork?

**Samjpuckett:** Because I… I like him…

**SeddieSp1der:** That's a good girl. Do you know how you're gonna tell him?

**Samjpuckett: **I don't think he likes me like that.

**SeddieSp1der: **Oh, don't you? Come on, his speech on today's iCarly was evidence enough. If I was madly in love with a girl named Sam, I wouldn't come up with that quote.

**Samjpuckett:** What quote?

**SeddieSp1der:** The moon one.

Oh, that quote. I haven't thought much about it because I was so upset someone knew my secret.

**Samjpuckett: **Oh, that one…

**SeddieSp1der: **I think I know of something that might help you. There's a website called FanFiction .net in which people write about their favorite TV shows, games, whatever. I think there's even a music category, but I digress. Look for "Seddie". If you can't do it, ask Freddie. You will find something that will amaze you. You can't imagine the number of people who believe and do their best to ensure that Seddie becomes true.

**Samjpuckett: **But what is Seddie?

**SeddieSp1der: ** When you get to the website, you'll find out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go.

**Samjpuckett: **Wait!

**SeddieSp1der:** What's wrong?

**Samjpuckett: **How will I tell him? I don't know…

**SeddieSp1der: **Worry not, Sam. Words will find their way to you. In the meantime, watch a bit of TV's channel 141. It'll help. :)

Although this chat was a bit helpful, it brought me some questions that I didn't know how to answer. Questions like: How to tell Freddie? Does he already know? Will he accept it and not laugh? These questions tormented me.

* * *

**Another chapter following up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter of Hidden Meaning.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to write this? I already said twice I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I paced across the stage while Carly used my computer to e-mail Sp1derp1g. She was smiling devilishly as she typed a message to him. "Okay", she said. "Freddie, go check on Sam, I need to clear finish some things here." I obeyed. I couldn't do anything else.

When I finally got to the Shay's living room, Sam was watching MHTV. I guess she wanted to hear some music. I'm okay with that.

"Sam, are you okay?" I said, concerned.

"Fredifer, come here." Sam replied.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked, still concerned, trying to disguise it.

"Have you heard of a website called FanFiction .net?" She questioned.

"I've heard of it, why?"

"Apparently people like to call us a couple and to write about us." I was able to feel the blood rush to my face.

"Th-they do?" I asked, blushing even harder.

Sam nodded. "There's a girl who saw us on the Groovy Smoothie on the night of the Girls Choice Dance." She revealed.

_Us?_ "But you weren't there." I replied.

"Oh, but I was." Chizz. "You and Carly didn't see me because you were too busy dancing with each other." Her voice was beginning to crack. She quickly hid it. "But anyway, go to the computer."

I feel bad; I didn't know she had been there that night. After she took the bacon from my hand, I was thinking about asking her to ask me to go to the Dance with her. But I didn't, fearing for my life. Right now, I wish I had. However, I did as I was asked.

She followed me. "Go to FanFiction .net." I typed in the URL and the website showed up.

"Can you search the word Seddie?" I gulped as I heard it, I had heard that term before.

"S-seddie? Sure." My hands shook as I searched, somehow afraid of what I'd find.

Right then, Carly came down the stairs and looked at the TV. The song that as playing was "Cry Like A Lion" by Wade Collins. Yes, the music video I directed.

"Sam, is everything okay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, come look at this." Sam directed Carly to look at the monitor. "Have you ever heard of Seddie?"

"Yes, I have, it's quite popular actually."Sam and I looked back at Carly with a surprised look on our faces.

Carly noticed our synchronicity and remarked "See? This is the kind of stuff that makes Seddie so popular. Even Gibby supports it!"

I looked at Sam's face, she was breathing rapidly. I could see that she had lost that tiny shred of patience that was left. I knew, because I felt the EXACT same thing.

"WHAT IS SEDDIE?" We yelled at the same time, like it happened many times before.

"Look to the monitor." Carly ordered.

Yes, the answer was lying in front of us. Thousands of stories where we, the iCarly cast and crew, were the main characters. Then I saw it: Seddie. Seddie means Sam+Freddie. Would you believe that?

Sam+Freddie could mean a lot of things, so I Zaplook'd it and it turns out that it is the romantic relationship between me and Sam.

I clicked in one of those stories. Oh, what a thing to have done.

As soon as I started reading, I was amazed at the quality of the writing of some of these authors. Sure they were talking about us, but still, these pieces of written art were amazing. However, as we read on, we saw what Seddie was all about. In these pieces of fiction, usually at the end, me and Sam would end up kissing again (yeah, again, we've kissed before), or end up as boyfriend and girlfriend.

We kept looking at the screen with blank expressions, only blinking when we needed. Even though I read it and knew it was fiction, I couldn't help but blush as I kept reading it. But it would get weirder, because about 75% of those stories had the song "Running Away" by AM. The song that was playing when Sam and I had our first kiss.

Some people claim there are no coincidences, only fate. Some people claim there is no fate, only coincidences. Well, whatever it was, it sure got my attention, because after that, "Running Away" was playing on the TV.

Next thing I know, I was leaning in to kiss Sam. I opened my eyes for a split second, only to see Sam leaning in to kiss me. So I close my eyes and let that moment become engraved in our minds. And the music helped. Holy chizz! It was awesome, and I never expected that would happen.

When we broke the kiss, she said something that I should've been expecting

"So, the moon really does make my hair sparkle?" She smirked.

"It does. And it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." I told her. And meant every word.

"I love fried chicken." Sam said, finally revealing her secret.

"I love you too." I said.

So, as the song kept playing on the TV, I took Sam's hand and helped her get off her chair.

As we were walking out, Carly called. "Hey guys!" We looked back to see what was wrong.

"What?" I said.

Carly pointed at the TV. "That's for you, isn't it?"

Somehow, we saw a message for us. 'Congratulations, Sam and Freddie!' The text on the TV screen read. As Sam turned to Carly, she saw her hiding her PearPhone.

"Whatever." I said and signaled Sam lightly, prompting her to follow me. And there I was, walking with my girlfriend, leading her into our own special place. The place where it all began. The fire escape.

**Author's POV**

As Sam and Freddie left, Carly picked up her PearPhone and set it to send a text message. It read.

_Thanks, Sp1derp1g._

_We did the world a favor by getting them together._

_Great job!_

She hit Send, and about a minute later, she got her reply.

_And it was about time they got together._

_I support Seddie!_

Carly smiled at the reply she got from her mysterious accomplice.

* * *

**This is the end of the story. Please tell me what you think.**

**I made a prequel to this story. Please check it out.  
**


End file.
